Tori y ¿Bade?
by AngieJoriNaomily
Summary: Jade, Tori y Beck, ¿qué podría salir mal?
1. chapter 1

**Tori y...¿Bade?**

La morena se encontraba frente a su casillero viendo como André se iba discutiendo con su abuela por teléfono. Volteó a ver a Beck quien estaba a su lado y los dos comenzaron a reír. Su risa paró cuando vieron a cierta pelinegra frente a la máquina de refrescos y a un chico temeroso a su lado.

-¿Hola? Disculpa, Jade.-Tori vió como Jade solo levantaba su ceja al chico que cada vez se notaba más nervioso.- Soy Briden, de la clase de historia.-De nuevo la ceja arriba junto con un gesto con la boca que indicaba que no le importaba quién era ese chico.- Te presté mis notas, ¿me las devolverías?-Terminó diciendo el chico con temor.

Jade le lanzó su típica mirada que asustaría al mismísimo presidente sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¡Si quieres!-Habló el chico más asustado que antes.-¡Oh Dios!

El chico salió huyendo después de decir eso. Jade se limitó a abrir su bebida y susurrar un sarcástico "Gracias, Briden" para después tomar de su soda y seguir caminando.

Tori y Beck comenzaron a reír por algo que había dicho la morena mientras el chico bajaba su mochila de su hombro para meter su PeraPad.

-Oh vamos, ¿su pantalón enserio explotó?

-¡Si! Y la cremallera de echo aterrizó en la sopa.-Contestó provocando un gesto desagradable en Beck.

-Hola Tori, hola Beck.-Una chica vestida de rosa se acercó a ellos.

-¡Hola Meredith!-Saludó Tori

-¿Qué pasó?-Fue el saludo de Beck.

-Busco una canción para el concierto, nada más.-Contestó la chica guardando su teléfono en la mochila.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Beck, Tori se limitó a exclamar la letra "a" con gracia.

-Oye Beck.-Dijo mirando al chico.-Si quieres podríamos vernos más tarde.

Tori miró la interacción con una sonrisa esperando a que su amigo aceptara la salida y se alejó un poco de ellos. Podía notar la incomodidad de Beck pero decidió ignorarla.

-Sí quieres te canto y me dices cuál es la mejor.-Siguió diciendo Meredith con claro tono coqueto.

-Eh, si. Yo lo haría.-Habló Beck.-Pero hoy no puedo.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó la chica sin más.

Ahí es cuando Tori decidió intervenir.

-¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Preguntó.

De nuevo la incomodidad de Beck se hizo notar y de nuevo Tori lo ignoró.

-Ahora, yo tengo un...-hizo gestos con sus manos simulando un frasco.-gran frasco de monedas. Y tengo que contarlas.-Dijo esto último como si fuera obvio lo que tenía que hacer.

-Entiendo, adiós, diviértete.-Dijo Meredith a punto de irse pero Tori la tomó del brazo.

-No, no, no, espera, espera.-Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica regresándola a su lugar de antes.-¿Cómo que tienes que contar tu frasco de monedas?-Miró a Beck.

-Ya sabes. Sólo he juntado muchas de...cinco y de veinticinco. Y ahora tengo que contarlas.

-Ah...yo ya debo ir a clase.-Se despidió Meredith antes de irse dejándolos solos otra vez.

-De echo no tengo un frasco con monedas.-Aclaró Beck una vez que vio que la chica estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

-Nooo.-Contestó sarcásticamente Tori.

-No puedo salir con Meredith, ¿entiendes?-tocó su hombro fijando su vista atrás de Tori, lo que la obligó a girarse.

-¿Por qué no?-Miró atrás notando a Jade hablar con unas chicas y regresó la mirada al frente- Es linda y de echo le gustas.

-Shhh.-La calló mirando hacia atrás nuevamente.

-¿Por qué tengo que...?

Beck la volvió a callar y la jaló de la mano llevándola hacia el cuarto del conserje donde la metió y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

-Escucha.-Comenzó a hablar el chico.-Yo sé que le gusto a Meredith, y tal vez ella me gusta. Pero ya sabes...Jade.

-Ay tú y Jade terminaron hace meses.

-Sí, pero cuando salíamos, un verano Meredith y yo estuvimos en una obra y Jade se puso muy celosa.

-Ohhh.-Dijo la morena entendiendo todo y haciendo un gesto.- Entonces, si ella ve que sales con Meredith ahora...

-Jade explotará como el pantalón de Trina.-Completó el chico refiriéndose a lo que hablaban antes de la interrupción de Meredith.

-Y...¿tú plan es pasar toda tu vida temiéndole a Jade?

Beck soltó una pequeña risa.

-Bueno, no es mi único plan-Tori lo miró con desconfianza-También planeo plantar verduras.

Tori sintió de pronto una idea surgiendo en su cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Sabes que haría que a Jade no le importara que salgas con otra?

-¿Que la nueva no tenga cabeza?-Bromeó

-¡No! Que ella salga con otro chico.

-Ninguno de los chicos de la escuela la invitaría a salir.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Jade es aterradora.-Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Ella solo tiene que ver a los otros chicos y ellos tiemblan y se orinan.

-Debe haber alguien en Hollywood Arts que quiera salir con Jade.

De la nada la puerta se abrió y Sinjin apareció.

-No es que haya estado escuchando su conversación, pero ahora yo no tengo novia.-Dijo muy seguro.

Tori se limitó a cerrar la puerta viendo aún a Beck pensando en que hacer con Jade para que el chico pudiera salir con chicas nuevas sin tener que morir en el intento a manos de la gótica.

Iba a ser un plan difícil pero no imposible. No existían los imposibles para Tori Vega. Y Beck saldría con Meredith porque Jade no iba a explotar. Tori se encargaría de que alguien se atreviera a salir con la chica pálida así fuera lo último que fuese a hacer en su vida. Jade, Tori y Beck, ¿qué podría salir mal?


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori y ¿Bade?**

Tori escuchaba a lo lejos como Jade le gritaba a Sinjin y a sus amigos mientras hacían una prueba de sonido. Decidió ignorarla porque solamente demostraba que su plan no funcionaría y siguió hablando con André.

-¡Vamoooos!

-No, no, no, no.-Volvió a negarse el chico por décima vez.

-¿Así que lo harás?-Ignoró las palabras del chico y preguntó.

-¡No voy a invitar a Jade a una cita!

-Sólo una cita.-Rogó.

-¡No!

-Pero...

-¡No!

-Vamos, invitas a Jade a una cita y eso le mostrará a otros que ellos también pueden invitarla y luego más chicos querrán invitarla y entonces Beck ya no temerá salir con Meredith.-Explicó.

-¿Qué tal si yo invito a Meredith y que Beck solo se compre un hámster o algo?

Tori hizo un gesto con las manos y giró los ojos antes de hablar.

-¿No te acuerdas hace un año? Tú querías andar con Jade y ella te gustaba.

-Y cuando tenía 3 años me gustaba mucho mi calzoncito con dinosaurios, y eso cambió.

-Pero..Jade puede ser muy divertida.

Un grito de Jade los alertó. Los chicos que se habían acercado a ella salieron corriendo asustados.

Tori la miró asustada y aceptó lo que André de decía.

-No hay esperanza.-Volteó a ver a su amigo quién le dió la razón.

-El único modo de que alguien invite a Jade a una cita, es que le pagues.

-¿Pretendes pagarle con dinero?

-De eso hablo nena.-Contestó el moreno tomando de su soda.

-¡Sinjin!-El grito de Jade volvió a robar su atención.-¡Arregla ese monitor antes de que te haga un collar con las orejas!

Tori la miró sorprendida mientras el chico a su lado la miraba como si nada acostumbrado al trato de Jade con los demás.

-Una gran suma-Le dijo el moreno mirando a la gótica.

* * *

Tori y André caminaban por los pasillos y se detuvieron al ver a Cat y a Robbie pasar frente a ellos con el chico sosteniendo una banana en la oreja de la chica. Decidieron no preguntar y seguir con lo suyo.

-¡Ahí va! ¡Ahí va!-Avisó Tori al ver al chico y se escondieron detrás de los casilleros.

-Oh si, ¿cuánto le pagaste para que él la invite?-Preguntó el moreno viendo al chico alto frente a ellos.

-No preguntes.-Respondió Tori.

Observaron como el chico se acercó a Jade quién estaba sacando cosas de su casillero.

-Hola.-Habló nervioso y Jade azotó la puerta de su casillero mirándolo-Me llamo Gilbert.

-¿Y?-Habló Jade.

-Oh por Dios.-El nerviosismo del chico era evidente.

Del otro lado del pasillo Tori intentaba animarlo y hasta cruzó sus dedos.

-Ah, me gustan tus zapatos.-Dijo por fin el chico.

-Yo los odio.-Contestó Jade.-Son feos y lastiman mis pies.

-¿Y por qué los usas?-Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Porque me gusta castigarme.

El chico la miró nervioso antes de hablar.

-Bueno, yo creo que te ves muy linda hoy y...

-Oh, ¿y ayer me veía horrible?-Interrumpió la gótica avanzando hacia él.

El chico comenzó a retroceder mientras Jade seguía avanzando.

-No, no, yo, yo...sólo decía que...

-¿Que siempre luzco asquerosa y que hoy tuve suerte?-La pregunta sonó más una afirmación.

-No, no era eso, yo sólo...yo sólo.

De la nada el chico se volteó hacia Tori y André.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡No la invitaré a salir! ¡Guarda tu dinero!-Se dirigió a la latina quién intentaba esconderse al igua que André.

El chico se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¡Gilbert! ¡No huyas como un cobarde!-Le gritó saliendo de su escondite.

Jade los miró enojada.

-¿Ustedes le pagaron para que me invitara a salir?-Si las palabras y miradas pudieran matar, Tori ya estaría comiendo sushi en el paraíso junto a André.

Tori en vez de responder comenzó a gritar y a correr intentando escapar de Jade quién corrió detrás de ellos.

Definitivamente el plan de Tori no había funcionado y ahora tenía que escapar de la furia de Jade. Gran comienzo, ¿no?

* * *

 **Hey, hola. Esta nueva historia se me ocurrió viendo el episodio de "Tori reconcilia a Beck y Jade", de echo estos primeros capítulos serán sobre ese capítulo, obviamente añadiendo cosas mías. Les aviso por si Nick me quiere reportar :'v**

 **En fin, gracias por apoyarme (en especial a Elizabeth von Lahnstein, gracias por tus comentarios, los aprecio mucho :'v) espero sus review y que les guste, serán capítulos cortos e intentaré subirlos lo antes posible (recemos porque mi imaginación me ayude).**

 **A mi también me parece muy interesante todo lo que Tori hace por Jade siempre, eso solo indica amor :'v**

 **Eso es todo por ahora.**

 **¡AGUR! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori y ¿Bade?**

Los gritos de Jade por todo el pasillo solamente hacían que Tori se asustara más. Conocía a Jade y sabía que era capaz de lanzarla desde el edificio más alto de Los Ángeles.

Cuando dejó de escuchar los gritos de Jade decidieron salir. Pero de nuevo tuvieron que correr al escucharla cerca.

Entraron al cuarto del conserje y cerraron la puerta.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿nos esconderemos para siempre?-Preguntó André.

-Sólo hasta que se calme.

-Para siempre.-Asumió el moreno.

-Tal vez o tal vez saque su ira con...no lo sé, algún oso.

De pronto alguien entró al cuarto y Tori abrazó rápidamente a André esperando su muerte.

Beck los miró sin decir palabras y Tori se soltó del chico al verlo.

-Ah, sólo eres tú.

-Creímos que eras Jade.

-Oh, ¿quieres que le llame?-Hizo el movimiento para abrir la puerta pero Tori y André lo detuvieron.

-¡No!

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?-Preguntó el chico de cabello largo con una ligera sonrisa.

-André y yo sólo queríamos...

-Yo fui arrastrado a esto.-La interrumpió el moreno.

-¡Fue tu idea pagarle a alguien!

-¡No! Tú viniste a mí y yo...

El chico fue interrumpido cuando Jade saltó del techo y Tori y André volvieron a abrazarse esperando su muerte.

-Sí, debí decirles el mal lugar para esconderse de Jade.-Les dijo Beck.

Jade tomó un rollo de papel que había ahí y se los mostró.

-Voy a tomar esto y los voy a matar a ambos.

-¿Cómo nos matarás con papel sanitario?-Preguntó confundida Tori.

-Bájalo.-Le ordenó Beck a la chica pálida mientras señalaba el suelo.-Ponlo abajo.

La gótica hizo lo pedido y luego se acomodó el cabello.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?-Preguntó Beck.

-Éstos dos le pagaron a alguien para que me invitara a salir.

-Queríamos ayudarte...

-¿Por qué necesito su ayuda?-Jade interrumpió a la latina.

-¡Porque tú asustas a todos los chicos!

-¡Así es cómo me gusta!

-¡Yo fui arrastrado a esto!-Insistió André.

-Oye, creímos...-Comenzó a explicar Tori.

-Tú creíste.-La volvió a interrumpir el moreno.

-Creímos.-Remarcó Tori mirando al chico y después miró a Jade.- que si te invitaba un chico estaría bien si Beck invitaba a una chica.

-¡Ay por favor! ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? No me importa con quién salgas.-Dijo la gótica mirando a Beck.- ¡Rompimos y sal con la chica que quieras!

-Ahí está, puedes salir con Meredith.-Le dijo Tori.

-¿Meredith?-La cortó Jade.

Mientras tanto André tomó todos los rollos higiénicos que encontró mirando a Jade con desconfianza.

-Jade...-Comenzó Beck.

-¡Lo sabía! Lo supe hace dos años que estuviste con ella en esa fea obra.

-Yo escribí esa obra.-Susurró André dolido.

-Y Meredith te decía "Oh, Beck, ¿por qué no vas a mi casa para poder ensayar? Oh Beck, te traje panqués"-Imitó una voz chillona mirando a Beck.

-Meredith nos daba panqués a todos porque su padre tiene una panadería.-Explicó Beck.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Tori.

-Sí, Panqués de Frank.

-Wow, son buenos.-Dijo Tori emocionada.

-Sí, hacen panqués muy sabrosos.-Coincidió André.

-¿Saben qué? No me importa.-Los interrumpió Jade.-Tú sal con Meredith.-Le dijo a Beck.-Disfruta sus panqués.

Y salió por la puerta.

-¿Cómo puede matar con esto?-Preguntó André con un rollo en la mano.

Beck lo miró y salió por la puerta siendo seguido por Tori.

Tori no conocía tanto a Jade como para poder leer sus emociones con sólo verla, pero estaba segura que lo que había dicho ahí dentro no era tan real.

Sí, ella y Beck habían terminado hace meses, pero aún así habían durado años como para que a la gótica no le doliera ver al chico con alguien más, tal vez ella aún lo quería y por eso no había querido salir con nadie nuevo.

De una cosa estaba segura Tori, Beck iba a salir con Meredith y ella haría que Jade saliera con alguien más, o en dado caso, ayudaría a Jade a olvidar a Beck a como diera lugar.

Porque Tori quería lo mejor para sus amigos, y Jade era su amiga a pesar de que la gótica dijera lo contrario.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tori y ¿Bade?**

Quería matar a Beck.

No, lo iba a matar.

Jade había estado estupenda en el escenario y la canción que había cantado era más que obvio que era para el moreno.

Tori lo había notado, André lo había notado, Cat y Robbie lo habían notado, hasta la misma Meredith lo había notado. El mundo entero lo había notado.

Bueno, no el mundo entero, pero si todo Hollywood Arts. Todos menos Beck.

Tori había visto como el chico había aplaudido a la canción cantada por su ex pero no había hecho nada más.

Minutos antes de que Jade hiciera su presentación Beck le había comentado que Meredith no era lo que esperaba y que se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban los retos, en especial si vienen acompañados de una linda chica.

Y Tori rápidamente pensó en que se refería a la chica pálida la cual comenzaba a cantar y miraba fijamente al chico que ni atención le prestaba por querer seguir hablando con ella.

Miró como Jade caminaba fuera del escenario con la cabeza abajo y volteó a ver al moreno que seguía hablando vaya a saber de qué.

-Creo que Sikowitz necesita mi ayuda con las salchichas.-Se excusó frente al chico que la miró extrañamente.

-Pero Sikowitz está por allá abriendo un coco.-Señaló al profesor que estaba a unos pasos de ellos haciendo lo dicho.

-Bueno, sí, pero las salchichas no se van a rellenar solas de queso, así que tengo que asegurarme de que estén listas para repartirlas a todos.

Y antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo Tori se alejó lo más rápido que pudo con dirección al escenario.

Preguntó a todos los chicos que encontró a su paso pero ninguno supo decirle dónde se encontraba la gótica. Pensó en entrar al edificio principal pero descartó la idea en cuanto vió que éste estaba cerrado para evitar accidentes dentro.

Si Jade no estaba por ningún lado lo más seguro es que se haya regresado al estacionamiento donde se estaba llevando a cabo el evento, así que decidió regresar al lugar.

-¡Tori!

La latina se giró al escuchar su nombre y miró a Cat junto a Robbie intentado huír de éste. Avanzó unos pasos para llegar a su amiga pero alguien le impidió el paso tomándola del brazo.

-Tú vienes conmigo, Vega.

Miró a Cat con disculpa y siguió caminando detrás de Jade que la alejaba del evento a gran velocidad.

-No es que desconfíe de ti y crea que me vas matar en cualquier momento, pero me gustaría poder sacar mi permiso para conducir antes de morir.-Habló la morena siendo arrastrada aún por Jade.

-Cállate, Vega.

Tori decidió mantener el silencio al escuchar el tono molesto de la chica y siguió caminando con ella hasta que llegaron al auto de ésta.

-Tu presentación estuvo genial, esa canción fue fantást...

-¿Por qué estás coqueteando con Beck?-La pregunta de la gótica cortó a la morena.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó confundida.

-Se notaba desde Pakistán que Beck y tú estaban coqueteando.

-No creo que puedas notar...

-¡Es un decir!

Tori cerró la boca y miró con el ceño fruncido a la chica que tenía enfrente.

-Beck y yo no estábamos coqueteando.-Aclaró.

-Ay por favor, si todo el mundo sabe que te mueres por él desde esa vez que le tiraste el café encima y lo hiciste notar manoseándolo cual estudiante barata de Northridge.

-No veo como una estudiante pueda ser bara...

-¡Ese no es el punto, Vega! Estabas coqueteando con mi ex novio y él está prohibido y lo sabes.

Tori frunció el ceño por segunda vez en la noche y miró a Jade antes de hablar.

-En primera, a mí no me gusta Beck, nunca lo he visto más que a un amigo, y en segunda, yo no he estado coqueteando con él. No me gusta, Jade. Entiéndelo.

-¿Y voy a creerte? Le pagaste a un chico para que me invitara a salir y así Beck pudiera salir con chicas nuevas. Incluyéndote.

Tori soltó un gran suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Sí le pagué a un chico fue porque nadie jamás se atrevería a invitarte a salir, y no lo digo porque no seas bonita, eres hermosa y cualquier persona con dos ojos lo puede ver. Es solo que tus actitudes no solo alejan a los chicos, sino que los asustan. Eres mi amiga aunque tú no me consideres una, me preocupo por ti y sé que sigues queriendo a Beck, pero por lo que veo él es tan tonto que no puede notarlo, así que intento mostrarte que él no es el único chico con el que puedes salir. Beck no sabe lo que está dejando ir pero ya se dará cuenta de ello.-Tomó un pequeño respiro y volvió a hablar.-Y tienes razón, en un principio intenté que salieras con nuevos chicos porque Beck quería salir con esa chica pero sabía que tú te enfurecerías al enterarte y creí que si salías con alguien más no matarías a Beck, pero veo que eso no fue necesario.

Jade la miró con aburrimiento y Tori pensó que toda su veborrea había hecho que Jade reconsiderara su asesinato pero se sorprendió al escuchar lo que la gótica dijo.

-¿Así que la dulce Tori piensa que soy bonita?-Pregunto con el mismo tono que usaba para imitarla.-Vamos, te llevo a casa.

Tori rodó los ojos y después se rió.

Ser amiga de Jade era difícil, no saben cuánto. Pero valía la pena. Sus días no serían lo mismo sin una Jade gritándole a todo el mundo o molestándole con ese horrible acento español que usaba para imitarla.

Tori amaba su amistad con Jade, vaya que si.


End file.
